Percy Jackson: Phoenix Rising
by Crimson Asura - NCH
Summary: Giant War ended. The World is no longer in threat of the titans, giants or Gaia. Or so Percy thought. Right before the last giant fell into Tartarus, Percy lost something valuable, something that may never be replaceable. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoH. That goes for all the chapters.
1. Ch 1 - The End

**Hello readers, I am writing this story as I was inspired by various fan fictions, especially fan fictions by blackjackxx. I am an inexperienced writer so don't expect very much from me but I will try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoH. That goes for the chapters I am going to right in the future as well.**

 _ **Towards the end of the second giant war.**_

Gaia has been put to sleep. Most of the giants were defeated and fell into Tartarus. However two remained, one being Polybotes, the bane of Poseidon and the other being Enceladus, Bane of Athena. Of course as you would expect Percy and Poseidon were fighting Polybotes and Annabeth and Athena were fighting Enceladus. Unlike normal circumstances where Percy and Annabeth would've been one of the fastest ones to defeat their enemy, their visit to Tartarus meant that they still haven't gained their full energy back.

With the final strike from Percy's Riptide to the heart from the front and Poseidon's trident to the same sport from the back ended the rebellious giant's rampage.

Struggling to not collapse, Percy tilted his head side ways to his girlfriend who was probably around 400 meters away. Percy Limped towards Annabeth to assist her and when he was ten meters away from them, the giant Enceladus was defeated. With a huge smile on his face, he walked on.

 _All Giants have been defeated and Gaia has been put to sleep,_ he thought. _Now I can finally start a new life in Camp Jupiter's New Rome with Annabeth._

But that thought was immediately withdrawn as he saw Annabeth's shoulder being grabbed by Enceladus as he fell into Tartarus.

"IF I AM GONNA DIE, YOU ARE GONNA DIE WITH ME!" Screamed Enceladus, as Annabeth fell into Tartarus after him.

"ANNABETH!" Percy cried. He ran to the edge but he knew it was pointless to jump after her this time as he saw Annabeth get stabbed in the chest, mid-air, as she fell into the hell hole.

This was the day Percy lost his love. A love that cannot be replaced. The day he thought was going to be the beginning of his life with Annabeth was actually _the end._

 _ **Two months later- Camp Half-blood**_

 _"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."_

 _She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

 _I stared at her. "What?"_

 _"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"_

 _I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning—the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had_

 _"Make a wish," she said._

 _"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked._

 _"Tyson helped."_

 _"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."_

 _Annabeth laughed._

 _I thought for a second, then blew out the candle._

 _We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet._

 _"You saved the world," she said._

 _"We saved the world."_

 _"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

 _"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed._

 _Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

 _"You'd probably kick my butt."_

 _"You know I'd kick your butt."_

 _I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

 _Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"_

 _"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

 _"Oh, you so wanted to."_

 _"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry._

 _"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

 _I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile._

 _"You're laughing at me," I complained._

 _"I am not!"_

 _"You are so not making this easy."_

 _Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

 _When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body._

 _I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

 _Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

 _"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"_

 _"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

 _"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted._

 _With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red._

 _We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water._

 _Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey—when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry._

 _And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

Percy woke with that happy thought. But that didn't last long as he realized it was a dream. _Just_ a dream. Ever since her death Percy dreamt of her at least once or twice a week. Each time he woke thinking it was real, but it just made him feel even worse about not being able to help Annabeth when she needed him the most.

 _It's not your fault,_ he told himself. But there was a part of him that still disagreed.

Trying to get that thought out of his mind, he got out of his bed and got dressed. When he checked the time it was only 4:36 AM, so he decided to take a walk in the forest. On his way to the forest he encountered a few things that reminded him of Annabeth.

One of them was the infirmary; he still remembered seeing Annabeth when he first woke and her saying, "you drool when you sleep."

In the forest, he trained for a little bit before he was surrounded and attacked by five empousai. The same five from Tartarus that Bob, Small bob, Annabeth and I fought in Tartarus. The daughters of Hecate's beauty were nowhere near tempting enough for Percy to be lured into their traps. No one was as beautiful as Annabeth. And with that, Percy sliced through them all.

This Place, these monsters, these demigods (mainly children of Athena) all reminded him of Annabeth way too much. Percy couldn't handle it anymore, so he decided to leave all those behind.

Before anyone woke up, Percy went back to his cabin, wrote a note, packed his bag with couple of important things and he left. When he exited the border, he felt the ground shake. It wasn't usual like the ones that's made by Poseidon, it felt different. It felt far more powerful.

Then the ground next to him began to change shape and into a woman. A woman none other than Gaia. Before Percy could react, two more people appeared. Two more _Primordials_ to be exact. Before me stood Gaia, Primordial of the Earth; Ouranos Primordial of the Skies; and finally Nyx, Primordial of the Night.

Percy knew it was pointless to fight against three primordial by himself (I mean.. it took seven demigods to defeat one so there was no way he would be able to take one on by himself.) Despite the likely defeat, Percy would never go down without a fight. He uncapped Anaklusmos and got ready to fight.

"Now, now..." said Nyx raising her hands but before she could do anything, Percy swung his sword at her, but it was immediately blocked Ouranos's spear.

"Peace, child." He said in a calm voice.

"We are only here to talk." Added Gaia.

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" screamed Percy. "You are the reason Annabeth is dead!"

"Ah, about that…" Gaia started, then turned towards the other two and said, "Could you please explain to him what happened?"

"Well basically… We, the Primordials, have two different sides just like having a Greek and a Roman side. Except in our case, its Kalόs(Καλό) and kakόs(Κακό) – good and bad. So earlier this year when it was attacked by Gaia and when you met me in Tartarus, it was our kakόs side. But when you defeated us/ weakened us, our Kalόs side gained control again."

Percy wasn't sure if he should believe them. "Why should I trust you?" He questioned.

"Well, the fact that you are still alive is enough evidence, I hope" was the simple reply.

"Then why are you here, if not to attack the camp?" Percy asked.

"We simply want to talk" said Ouranos, again in a very calm voice that made it very scary.

"About what?" Percy inquired.

"Why don't you come with us? We could take you to the place where you won't remember about Annabeth and feel remorse as much as you feel when you are here." Said Gaia.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" asked Percy.

"Well no, but yes" said Nyx.

"What?"

"For now that is all you need to know"

"But I don't know anything."

"Just come already!" and with that the four of us materialized in a white space. Everything around them was white. Percy couldn't tell where the floor ended or the walls started. It was just a white space.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a dude with sunglasses appeared, making Percy jump.

"Suppp broooo?" was the first thing he said before turning to the primordials. "So this the kid that jumps around and saved world twice, huh?"

 _What the hell?_ was Percy's thoughts. _Who the heck is this guy?_

"Percy," said Gaia. "We'd like you to meet Chaos, the creator of the universe, the first Primordial deity."

 **So here it is… the first chapter. I am not that experienced in writing so please don't judge. Feel free to point out any mistakes (and suggest ideas for the story). Please comment to let me know people have started reading this book, so I can try update faster.**

 **Thank you,  
NCH**


	2. Ch 2 - The Beginning

**Ch.2 The Beginning**

 **Hello... here's chapter 2. This chapter is dedicated to Sjacobi as this person was the first to comment on my book!**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a dude with sunglasses appeared, making Percy jump._

" _Suppp broooo?" was the first thing he said before turning to the primordials. "So this the kid that jumps around and saved world twice, huh?"_

What the hell? _Was Percy's thoughts._ Who the heck is this guy?

" _Percy," said Gaia. "We'd like you to meet Chaos, the creator of the universe, the first Primordial deity."_

"That's me!" said Chaos jumping around.

Percy was confused. If you don't understand why, you have the same problem Chaos has. I mean, Chaos was acting like a teenager with hormones!

 _Why is the creator of the universe so… retarded?_ Thought Percy.

"Right, now let's get to the point!" Chaos's face changed. He looked more serious than Zeus when he said he wanted Percy dead and trust me, Zeus wasn't kidding.

Percy was too afraid to speak. He just nodded his head.

"You must be wondering why you are here," said Chaos. "Well there are more than a few reasons but the one you need to know right now and the most important reason- or maybe the second most important reason- is that you are here to train. Now that I think about it, it's probably the third most important reason, but never mind that.

I understand that you are trying to put some things from your past behind you, staying here will also benefit you that way."

"Train for what?" Asked Percy. "And what's the other reason that could be the most important reason I am here?"

"Don't worry about the other reason for now, but you are here to train for war Percy."

"War?" Percy thought out loud.

"Yes child, war." This time it was Gaia. "Even though Nyx and I gained control of our kalόs side, Tartarus still hasn't. He is trying to awaken Chronus too. If that happens, they would be unstoppable!"

"There's only two of them right? So I don't understand why you are worrying since there are three of you and of course, Lord Chaos."

"You don't understand Percy," input Nyx. "When two Primordials combine their kakόs power, it would even over-power our father's own power."

Percy, being the clueless person her is, said one of the cleverest thing in his life, "that's bad, right?"

"Not bad," came the smooth voice of Ouranos. But before Percy could even be relieved the slightest, Ouranos finished off his sentence. "Worse. A lot worse than bad."

This Ouranos guy, god I should say, was mind-confusing Percy. You can't blame the poor Seaweed Brain though; who would say something so disastrous in such a serene tone?

"Um… then it's very bad!" gulped Percy.

"No, even worse." Ouranos again.

Then Chaos, back to his old self, "kid have you never seen a thesaurus before? Just look up one of the most evil sounding word and times it by, let's say, 200,000. It should be something like that."

Noticing that this conversation's going nowhere, Percy decided to move on. "So… When do I start my training?"

"No, no, no kid. Chill!" Said Chaos. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"What now?"

"Well first things first, I don't just want to train you, I need you to lead my army as well."

"Army?"

"Yup, my Chaos army."

"Well I am sorry but I am not really a leader type of guy, you know?" said Percy

"Oh stop being modest Perseus, if it weren't for your leading skills, you would've lost the titan war, the giant war and my kakόs side would've still been in control," Gaia inserted.

"Well…" started Percy.

"You get to be immortal," added Nyx.

Percy thought really hard about this option. "Well…"

"Then it's decided!" said Chaos enthusiastically, I have found myself a new commander!"

"I didn't say yes yet-"

"Okay lets go," cut off Chaos. "Before I start training you, I need to give you my blessing. With the power you have now, you won't last 3 seconds out in the universe."

"What do you mean universe?" A curious Percy asked.

"Earth is not the only planet with life forms."

"Wait then where am I right now? Which planet?" asked Percy.

"Chaos Place in the planet called, Celestia. The first planet I created."

"How many-" Percy wasn't done with his question but Chaos cut him off straight away.

"Enough with the questions already… let's get on with the training." They ditched Nyx, Gaia, and Ouranos and started walking.

They probably walked for about 5minutes but it felt like at least 20 minutes for Percy since they were walking in a white space which can even be described as void. The white-void-like-place had no end, no beginning, no nothing!

"Can't you just flash us or teleport us or do whatever you do? Asked Percy. "because this is starting to get a little tiring."

"What's the fun in that?" retorted Chaos. "Plus you're gonna need to know what the place looks like coz you are gonna be training her for a long time. You need to explore the whole planet Percy."

"If the whole planet is like this, I have explored it already." Said Percy

"Just wait, you will see. Plus, you can't flash from here anyway."

"See what? More white space?"

"Do you never stop asking questions?"

That shut Percy up.

After another couple of minutes of walking, Chaos stopped walking. "Why did we stop?"

Then a 20 foot door from nowhere opened slowly. You wouldn't have been able to tell the door opened if it wasn't for colours that were on the other side of the door.

Percy was expecting to be taken somewhere like the throne room, but he was taken outside of the palace instead, or what looked like an outside. The place was like a field but you probably wouldn't really call it a field in Planet Celestia.

As he stepped through the doors, he was shocked by the beautiful scenery. There was a river going across the ground. I was just admiring the smoothness and calmness of the river when I spotted three figures already standing there, the three primordial that was with him earlier.

 _How did they get here before me and Chaos?_ Percy thought. _Didn't Chaos and I leave before they did? And I thought Chaos said you couldn't flash away from the white space._

Percy was seriously confused. When Percy looked at the Lord of creation for an explanation, he was trying really hard to hold in laughter. It was at that moment he realized, he's been played by Chaos, tricked into walking for so long.

Chaos, who couldn't hold in the laughter any more, burst out laughing. "You fell for it, haha! I was only joking when I said you couldn't flash away!"

"What was the point of walking for so long, if you could've just flashed us here?"

"Just felt like it." Said Chaos, with an evil grin.

Percy was really annoyed, but he wasn't stupid enough to get angry at the primordial in particular. True, Chronus' and Tartarus' kakόs power put together outweighs Chaos' Kalόs power, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still the strongest primordial alive, and Percy knew that very well. He heard a lot of myths and if they were all true, he would be dead in no time.

"Haha, you got me there! I totally fell for it!" said Percy sarcastically. "Now shall we get on with the training?"

"Alright, take a dip in the river." Replied Chaos, almost before Percy even finished speaking.

"What?!"

"He said," began the creepy Ouranos, "'Alrght, take a dip in the river.'"

"What's so special about that river?" asked Percy, not remembering a river to do with Chaos in the myths.

"That, my boy," inserted Nyx, "is the River Chaos."

"The first river, the first source water in the universe." Added Gaia.

"That's a big thing, right?" Percy the idiot asked.

" _Very"_ Said Chaos.

"Oh…" was all Percy could come up with.

"Okay now jump in to the water." Said Chaos.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," replied Percy. "I mean the last river I took a dip on, almost killed me."

Talking about river Styx, Percy remembered Annabeth. Nico had told him that he needed to think of something that makes him want to stay mortal. He thought about Annabeth. She was the most important reason he wanted to stay mortal, and that was when they were sixteen. Now she meant more than anything for him. It was his fault she is no more.

 _No it isn't,_ he told himself. _I shouldn't blame myself. Annabeth wouldn't have wanted that._

He forced himself back to present. They were all staring at him like they were waiting for his reply.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Weren't you listening child?" asked Ouranos.

"Sorry got a little distracted."

"I was saying," began Chaos. "That this river isn't like the Styx. You won't feel any pain, and you decide to take a dip, without my permission. I give you permission to enter River Chaos. Now are you going to swim or not?"

"What does this river do?"

"Well basically I am going to give you my blessing but right now you are too weak. So I need you to be stronger to give my blessing to you. The river is basically like the Styx, except it makes you even stronger and you won't have a weak spot."

"Cool, I am in."

"Then Jump already!"

"Okay, okay!" and I jumped.

Percy felt nice to be in water. It was warm and chilling. He felt like he could stay in there forever. It reminded him of the beach in Long Island, where Percy and Annabeth often went for a picnic.

"You don't want to stay in there for too long, by the way," called out Chaos. If you stay in there for too long, it would be too much for you to handle and you will disintegrate."

 _Oh Crap!_ was all Percy could think of.

Percy was in the throne room with Chaos. The room was at least 60 feet tall, when they entered. Now it was shrunken down to 14 ft. tall room. You couldn't really describe the room. It was absolute perfection. The only word one might use to describe it is, _majestic_ , but that wouldn't cut it. It was at least a million times better than majestic, no exaggeration.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept the blessing of Chaos, the creator of the universe?" asked Chaos.

Percy winced at the mention of his full first name. "Yes, I do."

Did I mention that Percy is super strong now, since he took a dip in the River Chaos? He is strong than Zeus by far, but still nothing compared to Chaos. As soon as Percy was blessed, he became even stronger, perhaps stronger than most of the primordial.

"Percy," said Chaos. "You are now the second most powerful being after me."

"Say swear!" blurted out Percy.

"Swear, unless you count the some of the other primordial's kakόs power. But you are still stronger than some of the primordial's kakόs power.

"Cool!"

"Now Percy, come with me. This matter is rather important. You will be my first commander; you are going to need an army to lead. I can't let people know about this army, because you will be targeted. That means you can't choose anyone that's living, at least not until the living are aware of it. You have to choose an army of dead."

"What like Nico's skeletal army?"

"No, but dead people with real bodies."

"You mean I can bring back Annabeth?"

"One second, let me check." He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then opened again.

"I am sorry Percy, it is against the ancient law to bring a great hero like her back to life."

"But didn't you create the laws? Can't you change it?"

"Well Percy, I am going to tell you something even my children aren't aware of. You see, when people say I was the first primordial. Well, that's not exactly true. I had a father, Void; the darkness."

 **I am sorry it took so long to publish this chapter, but I will try to update more often.**

 **I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to publish a chapter as soon as possible and I felt like I should end it there.**

 **Like last time, please point out any mistakes and tell me if isn't third person point of view the whole way through.**

 **I still need 5 undercover names by the way, One of them for Percy; two for other males; two for females.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to comment on what you think about it.**

 **Thank You,**

 **NabeelCH**


	3. Ch 3 - The Recruits

**Ch 3. The Recruits**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _"Well Percy, I am going to tell you something even my children aren't aware of. You see, when people say I was the first primordial. Well, that's not exactly true. I had a father. His name was... Void; the Darkness."_

"Void?" asked Percy. "Cool name."

Chaos didn't say anything but just looked on.

"Well," said Percy trying to lighten up the mood as Chaos looked _very_ serious when he was talking about his father. "I bet you have a sibling as well named 'Order,' as in the opposite of 'Chaos'."

"I do," said Chaos.

"Whaaaaat? Seriously?" Percy sounded very surprised but at the same time felt a sense of accomplishment. He immediately put a _I already knew that_ face on with pride as his random guess (due to ADHD) hit the jackpot.

"Forget about that for now," Chaos changed the topic. "I said that I need you to lead my Chaos army but it wouldn't be any fun if the Chaos army is a one man army would it?"

"Yeah, you are right," Percy felt the same. He definitely wouldn't have been able to accomplish what he had done in the past without the help of his friends.

"But then again, you wouldn't want too many people either. In my opinion you should recruit only a few, but they better be elites"

"When did you say I can recruit again?" asked Percy.

"Whenever you are ready" was the reply.

"And do they have to be dead?"

"Not necessarily, but I wouldn't pick people of the current generation who are the backbone of the Roman and Greek demigods if I were you," advised Chaos. "But then again, if you do, that's gonna create some huge Chaos, just what I like, haha!"

Percy took a few minutes to think. He couldn't bring Jason, Hazel, Leo, Piper or Frank because they were part of The Seven in the prophecy meaning both camps need them to lead. But Percy felt like he needed a Child of the Sky and a Child of the Underworld in the army. Well, so the obvious choice was Nico and Thalia. Percy was sure that it was okay to recruit Nico if he wanted to join because he rarely stayed at either camp anyway. However, he wasn't quite sure about Thalia; after all, she is the lieutenant of Artemis' hunt. But since the war was over, Artemis usually stayed with the hunt, she should be able to handle the hunt by herself.

Those were the only people that were alive that he could think of to ask if they wanted to join his time. But then he suddenly remembered his promise, his oath, to Calypso in her island. He swore that he would find a way to release her from the island's restrictions. Well then, she shall be the third person in my team.

He obviously felt that three people were not enough and of course, they were not. Hence it was time to bring some of his dead friends back. Luke: even though, Luke betrayed the clan initially, it wall because of kronos's mind control thingy. And he died a hero aswell. People called Percy a hero for ending the war against the titans no matter how many times he tried to tell them that it was all because of Luke that they overcame the calamity. They of course, acknowledged Luke as hero but according to the prophecy it was Percy's decision that saved the world.

Arguing about who actually save the world just keep going on forever; there was no point. However, in Percy's heart he always felt gratitude towards Luke and he always will. It was something that would never waver. And it wasn't just for Luke. There were many others, namely Beckendorf. He had sacrificed himself to allow Percy to escape aswell as blowing up Kronos's ship at the same time.

Eventually, Percy decided the people that he was going to bring. They were…

"Nico DiAngelo

Thalia Grace

Luke Castellan

Charles Beckendorf

Silena Beauregard

Calypso

Zo _ë_ Nightshade

Bianca DiAngelo"

As soon as he said those names, Chaos frowned. When Percy said Annabeth's name earlier his expression was a bit similar but he hid it well from Percy.

"Bianca, Beckendorf and Silena," muttered Chaos. Then with a regretful look, he said to Percy, "I can't bring them."

If it was few years ago, Percy would have thought the reason was the same reason as to why he cannot bring Annabeth back to life. But he knew that wasn't the case. Being with Annabeth all these had made him a lot smarter. He was almost certain at the same time that the reason Chaos gave for not being able to bring Annabeth was a lie too.

Obviously, he was going to ask Chaos about when he received a look from Chaos which said, _'you don't need to worry about the reasons'_

Percy knew that it was pointless to keep persisting and so gave up asking about it- for now at least. Even though, he was certain that the reason for not being able to bring Bianca, Silena and Beckendof was not the same as Annabeth's and it was possible that what he said about Annabeth may have been true, Percy did not dare to lose that tiny bit of hope.

 _ **Planet Earth, Camp Half-Blood, Approx. 6 hours ago**_

"Travis, Connor," called Chiron. "Can you call all the Cabin Counsellors for a meeting with in 15 minutes?"

"Really Chiron," asked both of them, sounding really lazy.

"Yes, really," said Chiron. "And it's important."

"Alright," said Travis, the older brother. " Brother how about this: let's see who manages to inform more counsellors first."

Connor's eyes immediately gleamed and added, "and whoever gets less need prank the Ares Cabin again, haha!"

The two brothers immediately took off and vanished off into the distance. Chiron watched them go and sighed, "Do they ever do things normally? Ugh.. I guess not, being children of Hermes and all"

People often mistook the Stoll brothers for twins, but in fact Travis was a year older but they acted and looked very much as if they were identical twins.

The first Counsellor Travis encountered was Leo.

"LEO! LEOOOO!" Yelled Travis at the top of his lungs.

"Wow bro, chill," said Leo. "You need act like all the people in 'Team Leo' and be like LLEEEEOOOOOOO!"

Typical Leo, son of Hephaestus, one of The Seven in the Prophecy.

"Leo, I need you to do a favour for me?" Travis almost begged. He really didn't want to prank the Ares Cabin.

Without even asking what favour, Leo asked, "What's in it for me?"

"Didn't you ask me to steal a design from the Athena Cabin a week ago? I will get it for you"

"Deal," Leo shook hands. "Now, what was that favour?"

"It's simple really, get as Percy, and Piper and tell them there is a head counsellors' meeting in 10 minutes. Oh and tell them that 'Travis said it'. Be quick about it as well."

"Okay… Dude what's the big deal?" called Leo to Travis who already started to turn around and run towards another direction.

Travis stopped; rather than telling Leo what was up, he said, "Is Jason in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter? If he is here, tell him as well please. And don't forget, If you don't tell them before my brother gets to them, I won't steal that design for you."

Then he was off. Leo stood there looking at the spot where Travis had been for good twenty seconds before he sprang into action and went to look for Piper.

Thirty seconds later, Leo managed to find Piper. The speed at which he ran to find her perhaps exceed that of the _Argo II_ itself.

"Piper," he said, panting.

Piper was facing another daughter of Aphrodite, when Leo came up behind her and said that.

"Agh," exclaimed Piper because of Leo's sudden appearance. "You scared me there. What's up?"

"Travis said that there's a counsellor's meeting in about 10 minutes. If anyone asks, it was Travis who told you and not Connor okay?"

"Okay..?"

"Oh, is Jason in Camp Half-Blood?"

"No, he just left to Camp Jupiter"

"Phew…" said Leo. He didn't have to chase after Jason aswell. He only had to find Percy now.

"Hey, Piper, do you mind helping me out with something quickly?" enquired Leo.

"With what?" asked Piper.

"Finding Percy!" At this point, Leo still had not completely caught his breath.

"Finding Dory?"

"N- No, Per-cy, Perccyyy!"

"Oh okay, sure"

"You're the best, Piper"

Just like that, Piper and Leo went in 2 different directions to try and find Percy.

2 minutes later, Piper and Leo found each other near Hypnos Cabin.

"Couldn't find him anywhere," informed Piper.

"Same here… Dammit, Percy, where are you?"

As Leo was cursing at Percy, not very quietly, someone called out something.

"I saw him head to the Woods and I think he had a packed bag with him"

It was Nico. He was dressed in his usual dark clothes as he walked out of the Hades Cabin. Just at that moment, Connor popped out of nowhere.

"Haha, three birds in one stone," Connor sounded excited. "All three of you, there's a counsellor's meeting in about 5 minutes."

"Piper and I have been told already," Leo butted in, which instantly caused Connor to frown.

"Dammit, brother! Well at least I told Nico."

And then Connor was off again.

"I wonder what that was about," Nico thought out loud.

"See you there, Nico." Leo and Piper said, heading towards the woods.

Leo was worried. Not because he thought he wouldn't get to Percy on time, but at the fact that he had a packed bag. Percy was going through a tough time. Whilst most people were rejoicing about the war, for some people, like Percy, it was exactly the opposite. Leo knew exactly how he felt as he watched his own mother get killed by Gaia right in front of him. Everyone had tried to console Percy and now Leo felt that it wasn't nearly enough.

But just then, the earth began to shake and both Leo and piper fell to the ground. Their eyes widened with shock.

"That feels like… Gaia. Oh no! We need to find Percy quickly."

Leo and Piper proceeded quickly. Less than a minute later, they came to a stop; their pupils constricted.

What they saw was Percy surrounded by Gaia and two others who looked equally as powerful.

Without thinking, Leo charged at the from where he was standing 30 metres away.

"PERCY!"

But it was all too late. Before Leo had even ran 5 metres, Gaia and her two companions vanished, taking Percy with them.

Percy just got… KIDNAPPED!

 **Who remembers this?**

 _"Stars. I can see the stars again, my lady."_

– **Zoë, to Artemis, while she is dying.**

 **I am not sure if I should continue on with this story. I know it has been over a year since my last update. Please let me know if I should; I will try!**

 **P.S. Point out any mistakes you find please, I will edit it as soon as possible.**

 **NCH, signing off.**

 **Published: 19** **TH** **January 2016**


	4. Ch 4 - The Unconscious

**Ch. 4 The Unconscious**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _But just then, the earth began to shake and both Leo and piper fell to the ground. Their eyes widened with shock._

" _That feels like… Gaia. Oh no! We need to find Percy quickly."_

 _Leo and Piper proceeded quickly. Less than a minute later, they came to a stop; their pupils constricted._

 _What they saw was Percy surrounded by Gaia and two others who looked equally as powerful._

 _Without thinking, Leo charged at them from where he was standing 30 metres away._

" _PERCY!"_

 _But it was all too late. Before Leo had even ran 5 metres, Gaia and her two companions vanished, taking Percy with them._

 _Percy just got… KIDNAPPED!_

 **Planet Earth, Mt. Olympus. 6 Hours Later…**

Around the time when Percy picked the people he wanted in his Army for Chaos.

"PERCY WAS KIDNAPPED?!" Poseidon was raging. There were countless floods all over America and the sea level in the Globe overall had increased. Who knew how long it was going to take before a tsunami hit somewhere.

Around 20 members from Camp Half-Blood were bowing in front of the gods as they explained the matter to them. Chiron was there as well; his had his head down.

*Ding*

Just then, the lift in the 600th floor of the Empire state building opened and around 15 demigods of Camp Jupiter stepped out led by Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Their facial expression were similar to those from Camp Half-blood. Most of the gods started flickering between their Roman sides and Greek sides as their children bowed down to them.

Athena stayed in her Greek form as her roman form- Minerva- had no children. It was the same for Poseidon. Zeus, however, took a huge change in facial expression as he saw the Roman half-bloods; he had really bad feeling. Instantly, his Roman form took over. This was all because: he couldn't find Jason in the group of Romans.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Bellowed Jupiter.

Reyna stepped forward. "H- He had just arrived back at Camp Jupiter from Camp Half-blood and was telling us the situation there when he just froze and went unconscious. And then a few minutes later, he just vanished. We looked everywhere in the camp but couldn't find him"

"N- No… It can't be." As Jupiter heard what Reyna said, the tiny spark of hope he had left in his heart had completely vanished. He had hoped that Jason remained back in Camp Jupiter, but deep down, he already knew.

Athena frowned. She was almost certain that Jason along with Percy was kidnapped by Gaia and her siblings. But something didn't quite feel right. Despite being the smartest Olympian and Roman god, she wasn't able to put her finger on it. Nonetheless, she knew her feeling was right.

If Primordials attacked, even if they had already accomplished their goal, they wouldn't just leave like that. This bit, Athena was certain. But why did they not attack camp a bit more a take a few more demigods before they left. Unless… there was something that she didn't know about them. Athena had no idea about the situation with their kalόs and kakόs situation.

*Thud*

Just then, Nico fell from where he was standing, completely and utterly unconscious. It seemed that a similar thing that happened to Jason in Camp Jupiter is happening to Nico.

Hades flashed in from the underworld.

"No… not Nico as well." Hades was trembling. "I already lost Bianca today from Elysium, I can't lose you too."

He held Nico in his arms and tried to get him to wake up.

Jupiter's form flickered and he turned into Zeus again as Artemis also flashed in holding Thalia in her arms.

Zeus' pupils constricted, "NO!"

Out in the mortal world, a similar scene to when Poseidon and Zeus were fighting when Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen was occurring, but on a much bigger scale.

Athena frowned once more; nothing seemed to add up.

 **Planet Celestia, Chaos Place. Few minutes earlier.**

"As I was saying," began Chaos. "Other than Bianca, Beckendorf and Silena, you can recruit the rest of the people to the team. Should I bring their conscious here now for you to ask them?"

"Yes, please." Percy stilled wanted to know the true reason as to why he couldn't bring them and Annabeth but trying to find out now was pointless. All he could do was sigh.

Chaos closed his eyes for a moment and in the instant he opened them, there were five illusory holograms in front of him. They belonged to: Calypso, Zo _ë, Luke, Nico and Thalia._

 _It was because of this summoning by chaos that their real body went unconscious. However, you do not need goddess Athena to figure out that Jason was not one of the five, summoned by Chaos. So as to what exactly happened to Jason, it was still unknown._

 _Whilst they were all confused as to what just happened, Nico's eyes settled on Percy._

 _"Percy!" Nico exclaimed. "You are okay!?"_

 _"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

 _It was at this moment that the remaining four came out of their confusion._

 _"Percy?" Thalia said. "What's going on?"_

 _"I thought you were kidnapped by Gaia and two other Primordials." Nico was still scanning their surrounding for anyone other than Chaos. Then he finally pointed at Chaos and said: "Who's this guy?"_

 _"Yooooo.. wassup, emo kid?" Chaos started acting like a 'teenager with hormones acting up' again._

 _Thalia immediately interrupted Chaos' introduction as soon as he said 'emo kid' to Nico._

 _"You looking to die?" questioned a furious Thalia, wielding her close combat spear._

 _"Wow.. wow.. wow.. chill, sparky." Percy stopped Thalia before she got herself killed. "That's Lord Chaos right there; don't go getting yourself killed so quickly."_

 _After that problem was sorted and Chaos properly introduced himself, Percy began to explain why he asked Chaos to bring them here; for the army that Chaos wanted him to create._

 _As all this happened, Percy turned to look at_ Zo _ë and Calypso._

 _He wasn't quite sure what to tell_ Zo _ë. After all, she did sacrifice herself to save Percy Annabeth and Artemis. Thanking her wouldn't be enough to express his gratitude hence, he merely looked at her and smiled, awaiting her reply._

 _"I am willing to be part of thy army." She smiled back at him._

 _"Oh boy," Chaos chipped in hearing her say that. "We sooo need to get her up to date; both with the way she speaks and the way she's dressed."_

Zo _ë glared at him as he said that but did not dare to say anything. Even though Percy hasn't been with Chaos for very long, he was already starting to get used to Chaos' behaviour. Sometimes, so serious that he would kill you if you did something out of the ordinary but other times a complete…_ _idiot._

 _Percy faced Calypso, who also had a smile on her face._

 _"All those years ago when I came to your island, I made a promise." Said Percy. "I guess it's about time I fulfilled that promise. Are you willing to join my team here in planet Celestia?"_

 _"Do you even need to ask?" The smile on her face turned into a grin. She was filled with gratitude towards Percy. All these years, she wished someone would take her away from that island and finally someone has fulfilled her wish._

 _"Wait, Percy, I have question." Thalia suddenly blurted out._

 _"Yeah, what's up, Sparky?"_

 _"Is my brother, Jason, here already?"_

 _"Your brother? Why would he be here?"_

 _"Because he went unconscious just after you were kidnapped," said Nico. "Just like us right now"_

Whilst Nico didn't know it, his own sister was also missing from the underworld.

 _Even though no one could see it, there was a slight grimace in Chaos' face. Earlier he was not 100% sure when he made up a reason to tell Percy about Annabeth. But now he seemed to figure out what happened to the few people that Percy wanted to bring here and that son of Jupiter that these children just spoke of. Chaos knew it wasn't a good idea to tell them exactly where he supposed they were, in case he got their hopes up and what he said was not true. So in the meantime, Chaos decided to make up another lie._

 _"Percy hasn't brought him here, but don't worry, he's safe." Chaos announced._

 _"Phew... I am glad," Thalia thought out loud and then immediately bowed to Chaos. "Thank you, Lord Chaos."_

 _"Hmm… you two," Chaos began, looking at Nico and Thalia. "It's best if you don't say your good byes because even the gods do not know the difference between our kalόs and kakόs side. If they find that they do not actually rule everything and just barely one galaxy, they will surely rebel with their level of intelligence. Even though there are some rather intelligent ones, they wouldn't even have a chance to give in their input._

 _After confirming that Nico and Thalia are staying, Percy turned to face Luke. There wasn't much needed to be said. They both felt gratitude towards each other. Percy; towards Luke because he was the one who gave Luke the dagger. Luke; towards Percy because it was because of Percy that many people came to accept him in the Elysium._

 _"I would be glad to work as a member of you team, Percy." Luke sounded like he did when Percy first came to camp; the person that considered Percy's wellbeing when he was in the Hermes Cabin._

 _At this moment, back in Olympus, Nico's and Thalia's body disappeared just likes Jason's. However, as to what exactly happened to Jason, no one knew._

 _ **1 year later…**_

 _"You ready?" Chaos probed._

 _"Yup," nodded Percy._

 _"Don't forget what I said," reminded Chaos. "Just condense all the particles around you into steam and use that to travel to the desired place, okay?"_

 _"I know, I know..." And Percy was gone, just to appear 300 metres away._

 _"Good job." Praised Chaos. "I think that was the quickest one yet."_

 _Percy was just practicing teleportation. As mentioned above, he used the steam to teleport. It was quite difficult to explain but he named it 'Vapour Travel'. He managed to use this teleportation ability as he gained enlightenment and guidance from Chaos as he showed Percy a mist vision on how his descendant Pontus used his teleportation ability; it was on a whole other level compared to his father's - Poseidon's – technique._

 _Thalia's looked the coolest as she 'rode' the lightning, like the ghost riders in supernatural myths. Well, I guess after all that has happened, you can't really call them myths. Just the lightning flashing lightning produced as she teleported was enough to leave your mouth open for a fly to go inside all the way to your stomach and back. The name she gave her technique was quite simple: 'Lightning Flash.'_

 _Calypso's teleportation ability was linked to earth and it's nature. Her teleportation ability causes the natural law to descend down on to earth which she uses to flash to her desired location. So it made sense that she called it 'Natural Heavenly Descent.'_

 _Nico's teleportation ability was extremely similar to his 'shadow travel'. However, the distance covered by this was much greater, at least by a 100 times. And just like everyone else's, Nico's teleportation power as comparable to a primordial god. His enlightenment regarding his teleportation was from a mist vision shown to him by Chaos which showed the techniques of Erebus, the primordial god of darkness, and Asteria, a lesser goddess of the stars. He combined those – especially the techniques from the goddess Asteria_ _–_ with his own shadow travel to create something that he called: 'Star God's Broken Shadow.'

 _Excluding Thalia's teleportation ability, Luke's was the fastest as it had something to do with Wind element. Whilst it was not as fast as a lightning ability, it was still fast beyond compare; it was the second fastest teleportation ability in the team. Even though Luke had mastered his teleportation ability already, he felt like as if it had further potential to evolve real soon. Hence, he had not named his technique yet._

 _The longest activation time was taken for_ _Zo_ _ë's teleportation ability. This was because: out of the six people in the team, her teleportation ability had the greatest range; it was able to cover an entire planet. Her teleportation almost created an image of a moon. Even though she gained powers from Chaos and is probably almost as strong as Artemis, if not stronger, she still viewed Artemis with great respect. It's as they say,_ _'once a master, always a master.'_ _Unlike the others, she hadn't quite mastered her teleportation ability. It was understandable given how difficult a technique it was to grasp. Therefore, she also hadn't named her teleportation ability yet._

 _Just as everyone was about to leave, completely exhausted from their hard work and training, Chaos called after them._

 _"Tomorrow, all of you must come to the briefing room. I think it's about time you did your first mission."_

 _ **Interesting Fact: If you feed a random horse (you see walking around on a street by itself a donut), and it accepts it, there is 76.84% chance that it is Blackjack. He he…**_

 _ **Chapter 4 is here. As always, please point out any mistakes, including grammatical errors; I will try to fix them as soon as possible.**_

 _ **NCH, teleporting away, using Nico's '**_ _ **Star God's Broken Shadow.**_ _ **'**_

 _ **-Published: 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 2017**_


	5. Ch 5 - The Phoenix

**Ch. 5 The Phoenix**

 _ **Previously**_

 _Just as everyone was about to leave, completely exhausted from their hard work and training, Chaos called after them._

 _"Tomorrow, all of you must come to the briefing room. I think it's about time you did your first mission."_

 _The_ Argo II _stayed floating in mid-air as a group of demigods climbed down. They were: Piper, Leo, Jason and... Annabeth!_

 _The sea of hastily assembled demigods parted for Annabeth and the others as she walked through the forum. Some looked tense, some nervous. Some were bandaged from their recent battle with the giants, but no one was armed. No one attacked._

 _Soon Annabeth arrived in front of Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion._

 _As these happened, Percy – who was standing with Hazel and Frank – walked towards them._

 _Then suddenly, Annabeth's eyes which were scouting for him suddenly found him and her pupils constricted._

 _Percy smiled at her – that sarcastic, troublemaker smile that had annoyed her for years but eventually had become endearing. Her grey eyes were as gorgeous as he remembered. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail; she looked even better than when he last saw her six months ago before Hera decided to kidnap him in her demigod exchange program._

 _They both looked at each other, eyes locked, ignoring everything that was happening around._

 _Just as Reyna started greeting Jason back to Camp Jupiter, Annabeth couldn't hold out any longer. She didn't mean to, but she surged forward. Percy rushed forward at the same time. The crowd tensed. Some Romans even reached for their sword before remembering that they were in New Rome and were all unarmed._

 _Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed, and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Percy wouldn't have cared._

 _Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty._

Wise Girl _, he thought giddily._

 _Percy pulled away and studied her face. "Gods, I never thought—"_

 _But then suddenly Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone pavement._

 _"If you_ ever _leave me again," she said, her eyes stinging, "I swear to all the gods—"_

"I am sorry, I am sorry, consider me warned." Percy woke up yelling from that Judo-flip.

But as soon as he realized it was a dream, he merely smiled. A drop of tear slowly slid down his face.

Percy, by now, was used to having dreams about Annabeth. Even after all these time passed, he still dreamed of Annabeth every few days. And every time this happened, Percy would simply smile. Even though, he knew it wasn't real, it was the only time he felt close to Annabeth; he just wished that these dreams would last an eternity. At least that way, he would be always with Annabeth.

As Percy was reminiscing, he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Percy!" It was Luke. "Wake up! Did you forget about our first mission briefing?"

"Oh _Gaia,_ " Percy completely forgot about that.

"Hurry up, or you will be late."

"I will be right there!" Percy called out and ran to his toilet. After he freshened up and had quick change of outfits, he ran to the briefing room.

"Sorry guys." Percy said sheepishly. "Won't happen again."

Thalia burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, isn't that what you say every time we have to get up early for something?" mocked Nico.

Luke and Calypso were smiling as well. Zoë was just glaring at Percy, who was making a fool out of himself.

"Come in!" Just at that moment, Chaos' voice ordered from inside the so called 'briefing room'.

Everyone entered the room and bowed to Chaos.

"Ha ha, rookies, you ready for your first mission?" Chaos loved to tease everyone from the day they entered planet Celestia and his habits hasn't changed since Percy and the other arrived here.

"Lord Chaos, stop teasing us and tell us about our mission already," urged Thalia.

"Okay, okay... Your mission is quite simply really; it's a missing cat case. All you have to do is find the missing cat in Planet Black Fiend and return it to Planet Blue Leopard."

Everyone that was expecting a challenging mission just sighed. Of course, Chaos would do something like this, especially since the planets they were going to visit were both Third-Tier Planets.

Planets were separated into three sections excluding the planets in Celestia's galaxy, such as Earth. A Tier 1 country was in charge of 20 Tier 2 countries, who were each in charge of 10 Tier 3 countries each. This system was based completely on their power.

Even though most of the universe was under Chaos' control, many crimes were ignored by him. Crimes by Second-Tier and Third-Tier countries were confronted by the higher-tier countries that were in charge of them. It is usually only when First-Tier Countries enter conflict that Chaos gets involved.

So it was reasonable that everyone felt let down when the mission was on Third-Tier countries. It seemed that Chaos specifically picked those countries for them to complete their mission.

"As I was saying," said Chaos. "A deity from Planet Black Fiend stole a sacred animal (a cat-like Leopard) from a high ranked deity of Planet Blue Leopard. And now both planets will go to war with each other if their animal is not returned to them. What I want you to do is: got to Planet Black Fiend, find the Leopard thingy, and return it before a war breaks out. You have- at most- 10 days' worth of time. Understood?"

Chaos' main army of six immediately nodded. Even though, the mission didn't quite meet the expectation of Percy and his friends, it was, nonetheless, a mission which they have been yearning for a longtime.

After giving them more details on the mission, Chaos announced, "you will be departing this afternoon."

A while later, after most of them had packed up and was waiting, ready to enter the portal to be teleported to planet Black Fiend.

"Zoë!" Percy called out, asking her to step aside for a minute.

"Yeah, Percy?" Zoë wondered what Percy had to tell her.

By this point, Zoë's English didn't sound like it was from the 1400s; her English was more like that in the 21st century.

"I wanted to give you something." Percy told her and slowly took out a pen. He then uncapped it and it turned into his sword, riptide, aka _Anaklusmos._ Percy then recapped the pen, but rather than shrinking into a pen like it usually does, it actually turned into a hair clip.

Zoë's eyes instantly widened. _Anaklusmos_ now looks exactly like it did before she gave it to Hercules.

"This sword saved my life multiple times now, but I suppose it's about time I return it to its rightful owner."

Tears threatened to fall down Zoë's cheeks and it did. The sword was very dear to her. It meant a lot to her. She gave it to Hercules because she thought he was the one meant for, but then not only did he not bother with her, he didn't even give her any credit for helping him trick her father and complete a quest. It was because of him that she used to hold a grudge against male heroes; she even joined the Hunters of Artemis to get away from men like Hercules.

And that was not all. Her view of _some_ male heroes had only changed because of Percy. She would never forget how he was willing to take over the weight of the sky for Artemis. She was really glad that she was working with someone like Percy. And now, he was returning that sword back to her. She was lost for words and all she could do was hug Percy and cry on his shoulder as she thought about all of these. She even completely forgot that it was her first time actually hugging a male.

Percy was equally shocked when she hugged him but he quickly tapped her back and started consoling her.

Soon, it was time for their departure.

"You guys ready?" Chaos asked as a portal started to form behind him.

Everyone walked towards the portal and as they were entering it, Chaos called out from behind. "Guys, don't forget to bring me some souvenir, okay? Okay?!"

After they disappeared into the portal, Chaos just remembered something that he forgot to tell them, or perhaps didn't want to tell them as a joke. _When they step out of the portal, it wouldn't exactly be on flat land. Instead it was going to be just inside the planet._

"Hehehe..." Chaos grinned at his evil prank.

 _I wonder what their reaction would be._ Chaos thought.

It was not Percy's (and the others') first time travelling through a portal. Before they managed to learn their teleportation abilities, they often used it to get around planet Celestia. However, unlike those planet-travelling portals, this inter-planet-travelling portal felt somewhat different.

Percy was not sure why he had a feeling of unease but it was constantly there on the back of his mind. Although, by now Percy and everyone should know that these type of feelings that the demigods get are not like the feeling of mortals; especially now that he is an extremely strong immortal.

Thalia was the first to step out of the portal. The land she thought she would step on wasn't there for some reason. She just fell straight down from who knew how high up.

Even though she overcame her fear of heights long ago, the thought of dropping from this height up caused her to feel a deep sense of dread.

"Argh..!" She screamed and immediately went unconscious.

Luke who came in after her, immediately regained his senses and saw the trick Chaos played on them.

"Hugh..." He sighed. He quickly moved towards Thalia before teleporting down towards the planet.

Calypso and Nico came in after them. Once they realized what was happening, they too teleported to the planet rather than falling to their deaths.

Behind those two came in Percy. Once he realized that the bad feeling he had was because of this, he immediately turned back and faced towards the portal and yelled, "LORD CHAOS! JUST WAIT TILL I RETURN. I WILL DEFINITELY GET YOU BACK!"

But then Zoë came out of the portal. She, like the others, was instantly pulled towards the planet because of its gravitational force. Percy knew that her teleportation ability took a bit of time to activate. Even though she had enough time to activate it herself, by the time she is finished activating it, she would definitely have dropped down the majority of the distance between the portal and the planet.

Therefore, without a second thought, he immediately moved towards Zoë before teleporting using his Vapour travel to get to where the others were waiting in the planet.

"Alright," said Percy. "How far away is this guy from our current location?"

"2 kilometers." Luke replied.

"Well then, let's get this over with quickly"

Everyone else nodded.

They used their movement ability which was already very fast; perhaps almost as fast as some of their teleportation at close range.

"What was he called again?" Thalia asked.

"Does it matter?" Nico said. "I mean... We take him down either way right?"

"Let's hope it won't come to that." Luke said. "Unless of course, he doesn't want to hand over the animal quietly and accept his punishment."

"Haemlin," Calypso interrupted, "that's his name."

"Haemlin... We are coming for you," Percy revealed a smile that would send creeps down any of the gods back on Earth, even Hades.

As they got to the gate, they were met by a squad of guards at gate duty.

"Inform your master that he has visitors." Percy announced.

"And who shall I say you are?" One of the guards responded.

"Oh I always wanted to say this," grinned Percy, along with Nico and Thalia. "Tell him the _guardians of the galaxy_ are at his gate and that we came with an offer regarding the sacred animal he stole from planet Blue Leopard."

The guard looked at them as if they were some sort of clowns but went to report to his master anyway.

A few seconds later, the guard returned and took them to the deity's throne room.

The master of the palace didn't look impressed as the six of them walked in. Rather, he had a frown on his face.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

Percy couldn't be asked to repeat it a second time. So he got straight to the point.

"Give us the leopard thingy, and as punishment for stealing it, promise to be the slave of the person you stole it from for 100 years and we will be on our way."

"HA HA HA!" The deity started laughing. Even my father the King of Gods in this world wouldn't dare to be this arrogant in front of me. "Guards, capture them and feed them to my new pet."

The god in front of Percy and the others were by no means weak. In fact he was as powerful as some of the Big Three in planet Earth.

Percy sighed. "Well, we were hoping that it wouldn't come to this but now it seems..."

As he said that, he was reaching for the new sword chaos had given him.

" _Di immortales_ ," Percy cursed. He had completely forgot that his new weapon didn't appear in his pocket like Riptide used to.

But, at that moment, Zoë stopped everyone.

"Allow me," she said and took out her bow.

There were about 12 guards charging at us – 2 per person. She took three arrows and shot them towards the closest three at the same time. As they fell over another the replaced them. Zoë ignored them and shot 2 arrows at the guards from the other direction.

Now there were only 7 guards left. She put her bow away and took her hair clip out of her hair which then turned into her sword, Riptide.

She charged at three from the left and with 3 simple slices, there were three less guards left. The same thing happened with the other four and before you knew it her sword's tip was under the chin of the god Haemlin.

"We will ask you one more time." Percy said. "Do you accept our offer or nah?"

By this point the guy was off his chair and on the floor begging Zoë for mercy.

"Yes.. Yes, I do," He sobbed.

"Pathetic," Thalia muttered and Calypso seemed to agree.

"Well where is it?" Luke asked. "The leopard."

Haemlin signaled to the only remaining guard that he didn't order to capture the six " _guardians of the galaxy_ " to bring the sacred animal and he did just that.

"Wow... it really is a blue leopard." Percy muttered.

"Well, duh!" Thalia snorted.

"It's very convenient for a planet to be named after its sacred animal." Calypso said.

Percy shook his head as if they misunderstood. "It's _blue._ "

"Oh..." said Nico and broke into a smile. He seemed to be the first one to understand what Percy meant, immediately followed by Thalia.

Luke, Calypso and Zoë still seemed confused.

"What is it?" Calypso asked.

"Remember the thing about everything that Percy's mum makes him used to be blue as well? It's basically that, but I will explain properly later."

The thing about everything being _blue_ was a running joke between Percy and his mum. She made everything blue for Percy because that was his favourite colour.

The god, Haemlin, seemed very confused as he kept looking back and forth between Percy and the others.

"Um...," Haemlin said, "Any possible way to shorten my sentence?"

"You know what," Percy said, "because I am feeling nice, I will make it so that it is 99 years and 364 days. That's 1 less day isn't it?"

"B-but it's a leap year on the hundredth year." Haemlin was almost crying again.

"Oh," Percy said as if he had just realized. "Then you shouldn't have gone stealing at a time when your sentence would end in a leap year. Now, let's take and that animal to planet Blue Leop-"

Percy stopped mid-sentence as he saw a bird locked up in a cage. It was beautiful beyond explanation but it was suffering under this god's supervision.

Blood started rushing through Percy's vein, but he wasn't stupid enough to mess up his first mission by killing the guy.

"Your sentence..." Percy said through his gritted teeth. " I will change it for you."

Haemlin who didn't see what Percy was looking at said , "Thank you, my lord. I will remember this kind n-"

"-2 thousand years," Percy interrupted.

"B-but..." Haemlin started sobbing once again.

"Luke, Thalia, you two can take him to planet Blue Leopard and meet us back at camp- I mean- Celestia." After completing his missions he usually returned to Camp Half-Blood. But that was until a year ago but even after this time Percy felt like he still missed that place. He missed Annabeth.

 _Thanks for saving me, lord,_ a voice sounded in his ear. He immediately thought of Blackjack. But then he realized it was the bird he just saved. The only difference was it was no longer a little bird like it was when it was still in the caged. It was a massive ice phoenix with 12ft wingspan.

"Woah... how can I understand you?" Percy asked.

 _Well, I am not just any bird, lord,_ the bird said , _I am an Ice Phoenix, you know!_

That's when it clicked in Percy's head. A Phoenix; they were thought to be almost extinct but in front of him was not just any phoenix, but an Ice Phoenix which is a both land and sea creature. No wonder he could understand it.

"So...you have a name?" Percy asked the female Ice Phoenix.

 _Um.. it's Eterna Revi. I guess you could call me Eterna or something_

 **-NCH**

 **-Published: 1st June 2017**


	6. Ch 6 - The Mission

**Ch 6. The Mission**

 _ **Previously…**_

Thanks for saving me, lord, _a voice sounded in his ear. He immediately thought of Blackjack. But then he realized it was the bird he just saved. The only difference was it was no longer a little bird like it was when it was still in the caged. It was a massive ice phoenix with 12ft wingspan._

 _"Woah... how can I understand you?" Percy asked._

Well, I am not just any bird, lord, _the bird said,_ I am an Ice Phoenix, you know!

 _That's when it clicked in Percy's head. A Phoenix; they were thought to be almost extinct but in front of him was not just any phoenix, but an Ice Phoenix which is a both land and sea creature. No wonder he could understand it._

 _"So...you have a name?" Percy asked the female Ice Phoenix._

Um.. it's Eterna Revi. I guess you could call me Eterna or something

"Hahaha…" Chaos laughed as Percy exited his portal, "welcome back."

"You!" Percy still looked angry about dropping them in mid-air. The only one who looked even angrier was Zoë who would've taken the longest to activate her teleportation ability.

"Argh!" She charged straight at Chaos joined by Percy, and the next thing you know was that all three of them were on the floor.

"Now that was fun," Chaos rolled over and got up grinning, "Let's go again!"

"Let's not!" Calypso said and started heading towards her room.

"Oh wait, hold up," Chaos shouted after her, "Wait till Thalia and Luke gets back as well. I need to tell you something."

 **Briefing Room. Few minutes later…**

"Now that you are all here, I want to give you something." Chaos moved towards Percy.

He put his hands in pocket and took out a watch. He brought it up to his face and waited.

1 second… 2 seconds… 5 seconds… 10 seconds… 30 seconds… 1 minute…

They waited as Chaos stared at his watch for 2 minutes and 41 seconds before he finally said something.

"As of this exact moment," he said, "you have been on this planet for exactly a year, Percy. This is for you"

Chaos brought a necklace from his pocket and gave it to Percy along with a bead. The bead had the logo of the Chaos army.

"Now, I know that you used to get beads at the end of every summer at camp but you can move those to this necklace as well if you want. How about we add a bead to your necklace every year as well, I thought. This year it's the logo of the Chaos army as it was established."

As he said that, he was handing out the beads and necklaces to the others in the team.

"If you guys don't like it, you don't need to take it."

"No..No.. It's great," Percy said, "thank you."

Percy understood why Chaos said that especially to him. It was because it might bring too many memories for him about camp and Annabeth. But after all these months Percy had decided to embrace the truth, rather than forget the past.

"Alright then," said Chaos, "off you go and do whatever you guys have to do. I have to meet someone."

Chaos did not wait for them to leave and instead he left even before them. It seemed that the meeting was quite important.

As he left Chaos shouted out one last message to them: "I want you to do at least one mission a week! Ouranos, Nyx or Gaia will bring the missions to you."

When Percy and his team heard that, they expected Chaos to return in about a month at most, but little did they know that it would be 7 months before they see him again.

 **7 Months Later…**

"Phew… that was a challenging mission." Luke sighed as the team exited the portal and entered planet Celestia where Nyx was waiting for them.

"Well then you shouldn't have restricted your power and should've just got it done and over with." Nyx scolded Luke as she heard him say that.

Three months ago, because all the missions they got were too easy where any single of them could handle it by themselves, it was Luke that came up with the idea of restricting their power at that time. It would've been fine if they restricted it to equal their opponent but they decided to restrict it to that of a mortal and just used their weapon skills to try and overcome their enemies. At least that way, they would feel a bit challenged and would not get easily bored.

However it was also easily understandable why Nyx worried so much as well. They were playing with their lives when they clearly did not have to. After all these time they spent together Nyx, Gaia and Ouranos started to see them as if they were their siblings as well and when they go do something reckless like this every mission, who wouldn't be worried.

"Ah... Come on now," said Thalia. "If it were that dangerous we would increase our strength a little; we aren't stupid enough to get killed 'coz of that you know."

"I actually think it's a good idea" Just at that moment a deep voice sounded from far away.

Everyone turned around to see the source of the voice and in the distance you could vaguely make out the figure of Chaos.

He had finally returned!

After seven months of unexplained absence, here he was!

"That could help you guys keep improving even when you can't find stronger opponents."

"Lord Chaos!"

"Father!"

The team and Lady Nyx greeted Lord Chaos as he got closer to them.

"Hahaha," Chaos laughed. "How's my tan?"

"You went to get a tan for seven months without actually telling us where you were going?" Zoë asked.

"Oh I am sorry, mum." Chaos chuckled sarcastically at Zoë.

But then he saw everyone was still staring at him.

"Okay, okay… I wasn't getting a tan the last seven months, just the last 6 months and 29 days," Chaos confessed as if he were a toddler admitting that he broke the toy or something. "But I did have an important meeting the first day though and I need to talk to you guys about it, so go and get some rest now and come to the briefing room tomorrow."

Percy had a few changes compared to 7 months ago. Other than the obvious fact that he had grown more powerful, he was also slightly taller and paler. He had a slightly cold and chilly aura about him. It was not noticeable when he was with his friends in the Army but when he was on a mission… Boy, let's just say you don't want to be the other guy fighting him.

The most obvious change about Percy's outer appearance was not the fact that he was taller or paler, it was actually the colour of his. Everyone's pupils were black but Percy's were dark beyond all extreme. Anyone that looked into it would experience fear worse than if they were standing in front of a Black Hole.

In contrast to his pupils, his eye colour was much friendlier. Even though it was not sea green like his father's was anymore, it was still a colour associated with the sea. It seemed much purer and if any demigods or even weaker gods were to look at it, they may just fall for him, regardless of their gender. Percy's sea blue eyes were without a rival in the whole world.

As of this moment, Percy was in his room, resting his eyes before the briefing tomorrow.

That night Percy had another dream about Annabeth. This was when they were in the Argo II; one of the last few days of her life.

 _Annabeth was leading Percy past the supply rooms and the armory of the_ Argo II _. They soon reached a set of_ _wooden double doors that opened into a large stable. The stable's floor was see through._

" _A glass-bottomed boat?" Percy asked._

" _Come on," she smiled and grabbed a blanket from the nearest stable gate and spread it across part of the glass floor. "Sit with me."_

 _They relaxed on the blanket as if they were having a picnic, and watched the world go by below._ __

 _"Leo built the stables so pegasi could come and go easily," Annabeth said. "Only he didn't realize that pegasi prefer to roam free, so the stables are always empty."_ _  
_

" _What do you mean, come and go easily?" he asked. "Wouldn't a pegasus have to make it down two flights of stairs?"_ __

 _Annabeth rapped her knuckles on the glass. "These are bay doors, like on a bomber."_ __

 _Percy gulped. "You mean we're sitting on doors? What if they opened?"_ __

 _"I suppose we'd fall to our deaths. But they won't open. Most likely."_ __

 _"Great."_ __

 _Annabeth laughed. "You know why I like it here? It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?"_

 __ _Percy looked around: the cages and stables, the Celestial bronze lamp hanging from the beam, the smell of hay, and of course Annabeth sitting close to him, her face ghostly and beautiful in the soft amber light._ __

 _"That zoo truck," Percy decided. "The one we took to Las Vegas."_ __

 _Her smile told him he'd gotten the answer right._

" _Do you know what else it reminds me of?" Annabeth said. "it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were twelve, Percy. Can you believe that?"_ __

 _"No," he admitted. "So…you knew you liked me from that moment?"_ __

 _She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"_ __

 _"Okay, fine."_ __

 _She leaned over and kissed him: a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones._ __

 _She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."_ __

 _Percy wanted to tell her the same thing, but it seemed too small a comment. While he had been on the Roman side, he'd kept himself alive almost solely by thinking of Annabeth. I missed you didn't really cover that._

 _After a few seconds of silence, Percy hesitantly mumbled, "Annabeth."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace."_ __

 _Her expression turned guarded. "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life—"_ __

 _"I know," Percy said. "But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me…and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over…"_ __

 _It was hard to tell in the golden light, but he thought Annabeth was blushing. "Oh," she said._ __

 _Percy was afraid he'd said too much. Maybe he'd scared her with his big dreams of the future. She was usually the one with the plans. Percy cursed himself silently._

" _I'm sorry," he said. "I just…I had to think of that to keep going. To give me hope. Forget I mentioned—"_

" _No!" she said. "No, Percy. Gods, that's so sweet. It's just…"_

 _But seeing Percy panicking so much, she just kissed him again. "Shut up seaweed brain. Just hold me for a while."_

 _They sat together cuddling, enjoying each other's warmth. Before Percy knew it, the drone of the ship's engine, the dim light, and the comfortable feeling of being with Annabeth made his eyes heavy, and he drifted to sleep._ __

 _When he woke, daylight was coming through the glass floor, and a boy's voice said, "Oh…You are in so much trouble."_

"What… ? We were just… " Percy rubbed his eyes. What he saw was not frank like he expected instead the beak of his new pet phoenix: The Ice Phoenix, Eterna Revi.

"Eterna? What are you doing?" Percy jumped out of his bead.

 _Boss, you kept saying someone's name in your sleep and you were tearing up,_ Eterna defended herself, _I had to wake you up._

"I was… ?" Percy asked, but he wasn't too surprised. Every time he dreamed about something like this usually happened. The strange thing was, though, the dreams were supposed to be getting better and he hadn't dreamed about her for two months with the help of Nyx. Yet, all of a sudden he dreamed about her again and this was perhaps one of his most important memories of Annabeth.

 _Oh yeah,_ Eterna spoke up, _don't forget about your briefing. It's almost time for it._

"Oh, Styx!" Percy cursed and ran to the bathroom.

"Alright," Chaos' voice echoed throughout the mission briefing room. "Let's get started with this."

He wasn't in his casual mood like he is most of the time; in fact, he appeared quite serious this time.

Lord chaos' mood swings was something that Percy was still getting used to. If he was being completely honest, he will probably never get used to it.

"The main reason the chaos army was created as you all know is to take down Tartarus and Chronus. As of now they both should be completely awake and monsters are pouring down on earth... The demigods cannot keep up with the number of monsters than has regenerated.

"Now, I understand some of you do not want to go back to Earth as it will bring back many memories that you don't want but you all knew since day 1 that this was inevitable. Within a week I need all of you to set off for earth; the sooner, the better."

Percy smiled feeling slightly sorry for himself. But he knew Chaos was right. He _had_ to go back now. In fact, he would've gone back even if Chaos did not let him. Whilst, it is true that going back might bring back memories of Annabeth, it was even more important that he keep his remaining friends back on earth alive so that they do not face the same fate as she did.

 _It's finally time huh?_ Percy thought to himself. Percy zoned out for the rest of the briefing just thinking about everything and recalling all his friends.

"Percy!" At that moment, someone was shaking Percy.

Percy looked around and realized that the briefing was long over and it was just him and Chaos left in the room.

"Yes, Lord Chaos?" He asked, sensing a slightly worried tone from Chaos.

"Be careful," he warned, "I keep feeling like we are missing the bigger picture. Watch out for anything out of place when you are going up against them."

Percy wasn't quite sure what exactly Chaos meant, but he still nodded and respectfully left the room and returned to his room to pack his stuff.

"Eterna!" Percy called out as he entered his room.

 _Yes, boss_

"Get ready, we are going back to my birth place, Earth."

 _We are…? I always wanted to go and visit your planet._ The phoenix seemed very excited.

"Well, we don't wanna keep the others waiting. Let's go." By the time the phoenix finished saying that, Percy, with his super speed, finished packing and was ready to go.

Whilst Chaos said, they only had to leave within one week, Percy and the others were not going to stand by and do nothing letting the demigods the work until they get there.

Everyone met up near the Teleportation gate of the planet Celestia. This was the portal they had to take to earth. Chaos was present there, along with Nyx, Gaia and Ouranos, to send them off.

With Percy in the lead and Luke, Zoë, Thalia, Nico and Calypso trailing, they headed for the portal gate

"Guys!" Chaos called out to them in the last second. "You know… they don't have to know who you are if you don't want them to."

The six nodded. They knew what Chaos meant. Most of the six had individual reasons why they probably did not want to face the people back home. For example, Luke was labelled a traitor. Zoë was a person who once expressed her hatred for most campers. And it goes on… and if they are going to hide identities, then all of them had to do or else it may not be that hard to work out who's with them.

After one last goodbye, they went straight into the portal.

"Planet Earth, here I come!"

 **Hi there,**

 **Sorry that it took 4 months to release this chapter, but here it is.**

 **-Crimson Asura**

 **Published: 15** **th** **October 2017**


	7. Ch 7 - The Intruders

****Ch. 7 - The Intruders****

 ** _ **Previously...**_**

 _"Guys!" Chaos called out to them in the last second. "You know... they don't have to know who you are if you don't want them to."_

 _The six nodded. They knew what Chaos meant. Most of the six had individual reasons why they probably did not want to face the people back home. For example, Luke was labelled a traitor. Zoë was a person who once expressed her hatred for most campers. And it goes on... and if they are going to hide identities, then all of them had to do or else it may not be that hard to work out who's with them._

 _After one last goodbye, they went straight into the portal._

 _"Planet Earth, here I come!"_

After over a year of training and missions, the intoxicating smell of life on earth that told Percy that he was back at last. He knew he would have to return here eventually but now that he is actually here, he didn't have the courage to face everyone at camp; his friends, Chiron, Mr. D (who probably is not banished anymore after that war), and most importantly... he did not have the courage to face his family. After all, he _did_ cower away from his responsibilities after the war and run away. At least that is what he told himself anyway.

The first thing Percy saw when he opened his eyes was the sun. In the location where Percy and the others landed, the sun was just rising. It rose like a flower opening, gifting its petals to the world. The air was delicate and cool, kissing their skin with moisture. The dawn came with a musical silence; their souls could hear melodies that their ears could not.

On this new day that was filled with endless new possibilities, Percy decided that he would start fresh and this time around his path would be written right.

"Oh yes, it's good to be back!" exclaimed Thalia as everyone was still taking in the scenery.

"It sure is," Nico sighed.

After reminiscing for a while Percy said, "Let's head for camp." As he said that he started walking in a certain direction.

"Sure thing," Calypso followed.

"Wait, Percy, Hold up!" Luke stopped Percy hastily. "Are you just gonna go like that?"

Percy understood what Luke meant. He was asking Percy whether he was going to hide his identity or not.

"I feel like I owe it to them," Percy replied.

"You owe them nothing." Thalia snorted. "That was in the past; this is now!"

"Exactly," Nico joined in the conversation. "And not everyone is received like you are at camp. In some cases, we would be received better if they did not know who we were."

When Nico said that, he wasn't just talking about himself, he was also talking about Luke.

Luke nodded.

"And it would be quite weird if a huntress who hated them to the bone, all of a sudden liked them. I think it would be better if we hide our identities."

This time it was Zoë who voiced her opinion.

"Since everyone wants to keep their identities to themselves," Percy said after a moment of thought, "I naturally have to hide mine as well. Otherwise, like Chaos said, I would be putting some of your identities at jeopardy."

The only person that hasn't decided if they wanted their identities hidden was Calypso. Originally, she wasn't going to because the only possible demigod at Camp Half-Blood who would have recognized her was Leo. And she kind of wanted him to know she was there as well. After all, he was the last demigod she fell in love with. But listening to what Percy said, she decided against it.

"Yeah, we might as well all conceal our identities," Calypso voiced her agreement with the others.

"Then it is decided!" Percy said, looking at Calypso with an understanding smile. He knew what her thought process would have been whatever her final decision would have been.

Percy was thankful that the chemistry of his team was still as high as ever. Everyone was so understanding of each other. He would even dare to say that there is no other team with chemistry like in the entire multiverse.

 _But if only there was Annabeth... the chemistry could've been even higher._ The thought of Annabeth resurfaced in his mind again.

There was a point in time in the last 7 months where he rarely had any dreams of Annabeth. But recently the frequency of the dreams increased yet again.

 _Damn it!_ _She's not coming back, Percy,_ he told himself.

Everyone was staring at him when he snapped back into reality. He realized he must've zoned out when thinking about Annabeth for quite a while and quickly apologized to everyone.

"Sorry guys," he said sheepishly, "Let's go!"

The Army of Chaos walked towards Camp Half-blood, even though it was very far away from where they were. They walked at a very slow pace, as if they had all the time in the world, slowly getting further and further away until they disappeared from sight.

 ** **Camp Half-blood****

Everyone was at the expanded Dining Pavilion, having breakfast. As usual, the Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Artemis' tables were empty – and Hermes table still had the most people despite all the god claiming their kids within a week of them entering Camp Half-blood.

"Remember to sacrifice a piece of your food to the gods."

Chiron was at the front reminding everyone, but it was mainly aimed at the new camp members.

It could be seen that there weren't just youths with orange t-shirts; about half of them were wearing purple t-shirts that surprisingly also said Camp Half-blood instead of Camp Jupiter.

Even with members from both camps added together, the number of people in the camp did not exceed the number of people that used to exist solely on camp Half-blood. This was an indication of how many people died during that war almost a year and eight months ago.

At that moment a conch horn sounded near the barrier. This was only sounded when the guards sensed a threat from the intruders, be it monsters or any other creature.

Frank Zhang from the Ares/Mars table was the first to get up and charge out. He couldn't even be bothered to wait up for his cabin mates. There was only one reason for this: Hazel, his girlfriend, was one of the demigods guarding the entrance to camp right now.

 _Hazel... Hang on till I get there!_ Frank prayed.

As the son of Mars ran, everything around him seemed to slow down. He could hear every bird chirping, every harpy quacking, every nymph – be it dryads, hamadryads, hydriads or naiads – squealing and gossiping. Every step he took seem to take an eternity and he did not seem to be getting any closer. He looked around and saw that everyone was the same.

Frank only snapped out when he saw Chiron catch up to him, grab him and put him on his back. They arrived at the entrance of the camp almost instantly.

"Chiron," Frank seemed puzzled, "did you feel that as well?"

"Feel that?" The centaur, however, expressed an expression which showed he was oblivious to the current situation. "Feel What?"

Frank calmed down when he saw Hazel completely fine by the barrier, looking out towards the incoming airship. He already put that incident out of his mind like nothing happened. He comforted himself saying he felt like that because of his concern for Hazel.

Some of the other demigods were catching up by now.

"What's the situation?"

"What is going on?"

Everyone wanted to be briefed on what was happening but when they looked outside the barrier no one really wanted any more answers.

They could clearly see an unfamiliar airship moving towards them in the distance. It had a strange blue coloured flag on it. The flag consisted of two lightning covered hammers with a round bird head in the middle. There was a spear popping out behind the owl's head. The cloth also gave off a strange aura that was extremely contrasting; either side of the flag gave a sense of charm, but the middle of the arrow exuded a deep aura of death that made one's face lose all its colour.

"Retreat 50 meters!" Ordered Chiron.

Everyone did as they were told bit they all had their weapons ready. Without even realizing they were battle ready. This was completely instinctual forge into them due to the horrific giant war in the past.

At the front stood the swordsmen, spearmen and other close combat fighters. They were followed by mid-ranged fighters and people that were used to sneak attacks. These people rarely had frontal battles with others. The last line of people was the long-ranged fighters, mainly consisting of archers. People like Chiron who used both the sword and the bow usually stayed in the second line providing support wherever necessary.

The airship was by no means moving slow, in fact, it was moving at a relatively high speed. But the anxiety in the surrounding made the half-bloods feel as if the ship was moving slower than a bicycle. Everyone waited for an impact with the barrier when the ship was less than 5 meters away from it.

It never came. The shop continued as if the barrier didn't exist and came to a stop just inside the barrier.

There was a couple of hell hounds about 30 meters away that saw this whole scene. They shook their heads, ashamed. This whole time, the barrier didn't work, and they didn't know about it – how foolish of them. Their eyes, however, glowed at the chance of invading the camp at this time. You could already see them drooling for demigod blood. They immediately grasped the chance to charge at the camp.

Roars of joy could be heard from the monsters as they envisioned the delicacy laid in front of them.

The demigods were drowning in misery in the face of their exhilaration. First, it was this unknown ship which somehow managed to break in through the barrier but before they could even deal with that problem, a wave of monsters were attacking.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. It was the leading hell hound who smashed head straight into an invisible barrier at full speed and instantly disintegrated. They completely assumed wrong. It seemed the barrier was still functioning and so it was inevitable that the imprudent leader of the hellhounds was going to die if it collided with something considering the speed it was going at. The other hellhounds stopped dead in their tracks and after looking at each other for a couple of seconds, they went back to their resting area under a tree, 30 meters away.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but instantly became serious again when thinking about how the ship managed to surpass the camp security.

"Show yourse-" Frank started to say but there were already hooded figures appearing at the dock of the ship. There were Eight hooded figures.

A female's voice, showing no hostility or friendship, sounded from the front of the ship. From the way she was positioned, it seemed as if she was the leader of the group.

"Camp Half-blood" was her first words.

 ** **A few minutes ago,****

The Army of Chaos had been walking for a couple of hours from their landing site.

"Dammit," Thalia cursed, "Chaos really needs to work on his portal skills. He's always off."

Everyone nodded. They still remembered the last time Chaos operated their portal – they ended up exiting in the middle of the sky.

"But this is good too" Percy smiled, reminiscing the past.

At the moment, they weren't very far away from camp, only about one or two kilometers away from camp.

"Yeah," Zo _ë_ seemed very relaxed. There was practically nothing that could cause them to be in danger on this planet with their current base strength. At least not until the evil sides of the two primordials completely woke.

However, as soon as she said that, her pupils constricted. Zo _ë and Calypso had the best senses and Thalia had the fastest reflexes. They were they were the first to notice the giant ship tens of meters behind them, flying at a reasonably high altitude._

There should've been nothing on this planet that escaped their senses, but a ship had actually managed to get this close to them without them realizing. It was the price they paid for letting their guard down.

Even though the other three members weren't as fast when talking about reaction speeds. Considering their base levels, the time difference was negligible. Within microseconds, they became alert to the ship as well.

The army of Chaos had concealed their aura so that they weren't disturbed by monsters and they were confident that they weren't detected by the people abroad the ship.

But this was a whole ship that almost escaped their eyes. The truth of the matter was, the people in the ship had also concealed their aura so Percy and the others were not able to tell how many people were sailing the ship. Even after seeing the ship with their eyes they couldn't fully sense it which showed how formidable its concealing ability was. There was no way there were any creatures other the six from Chaos Army that could sense the ship.

If Percy and his group were also traveling in a concealed ship of the same size, he knew their ability conceal it is probably not any better than the people on the other ship. Perhaps, if it wasn't for the fact that they were walking, they would've been detected by the people on the ship as well.

The people from the camp was only seeing the ship now and their other senses were too weak to be able to tell that the ship was concealed from all their other senses. They wouldn't even be able to hear it but only see it.

"It seems to be heading towards camp," Thalia analyzed the trajectory of the ship.

"Yeah but I don't sense any hostility," said Calypso.

"And we don't know how many of them there are from this far away," Nico sounded frustrated, "Their ability to conceal themselves shouldn't be inferior to ours."

"Well let's follow them for now and see what they are up to," Luke suggested and then turned towards Percy for confirmation.

Percy simply nodded.

They followed the ship up until the ships entrance to the camp.

"Well it seems their mission is similar to ours," Zo _ë concluded. "Let's head in as well."_

"No," Percy didn't seem satisfied. "Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see their grand entrance? Do we want our entrance overshadowed by theirs? Let's show them how it's done!"

Everyone couldn't help but grin. Now, this seemed like the Percy that they all knew from a long time ago.

 ** **Crimson Asura****


	8. Ch 8 - The Identity

****Ch. 8 - The Identity****

 ** _ **Previously...**_**

 _Everyone let out a sigh of relief but instantly became serious again when thinking about how the ship managed to surpass the camp security._

 _"Show yourse-" Frank started to say but there were already hooded figures appearing at the dock of the ship. There were Eight hooded figures._

 _A female's voice, showing no hostility or friendship, sounded from the front of the ship. From the way she was positioned, it seemed as if she was the leader of the group._

 _"Camp Half-blood" was her first words._

A look of reminiscence flashed through her eyes, but it was hard for the demigods at camp to be able to see that due to the hooded cloaks and masks they were wearing.

"Who are you?" Chiron finally asked. "What is your purpose here?"

"We mean you no harm," A second hooded figure descended down after the female. "We are here on a mission to help."

Chiron didn't reply, but indicated that he was still listening.

But then a third hooded figure stepped down followed by the remaining five. By this point, all 8 of them had descended and they seemed to be lead by the first two that landed in front of the campers.

The second figure was about to carry on speaking when another one of them cut in.

"Hey, come on, guys! Is this how you treat you guests," this hooded figure said. "Why not head to a more open space before we start talking."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that," this time it was one of the head counselors. "You have shown us no evidence to trust you."

"True," said the first hooded figure in her cold voice that sent chills down everyone eyes. She then looked at the second hooded figure that was clearly a male and nodded at him.

When every switched their gaze back to the second hooded figure, he was already gone. He just disappeared. But before the demigods could even figure out what happened, he reappeared again but this time he had someone grabbed by the collar.

"You're right," the second hooded figure also agreed. "But you have no option can do nothing but trust us."

Then he let go off that head counselor he had grabbed to showcase his strength.

 _Too strong!_

This was all they could think of. This person was not to be trifled with. Heck, this entire group was not to be trifled with.

But then again, they were all still safe and sound. If this group of hooded figures wanted to wipe them out, it probably wouldn't have taken much effort. This meant that they probably weren't lying. And even if this was a scheme to earn their trust for some reason, they had no choice but to fall for it.

This was trust earned by force! This was trust earned by fear!

After a few awkward seconds, Chiron headed to the front.

"Very well let's head to the area near the Big house. Perhaps, esteemed guests can introduce yourself over there."

The second hooded figure nodded.

"There is another war coming," the female leader of the hooded figures began, "Its way bigger than the Giant war."

"We are here on a mission to help you persist through the war," the second hooded figure took over. "We are here following commands of Lady Order, the mother of the primordial gods. We are the Army of Order."

Many demigods expressed their confusion but Chiron, the most knowledgeable one in the entire camp, had his pupils constricted so much that it was almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Did you say... Order?" Even as he said that, his four legs dropped to the floor and bowed deeply. "Lords, please forgive our ignorance earlier."

Seeing Chiron do that, the rest of the campers emulated him - excluding the four legs part - in a deep bow.

"Forget it, we would've done the same if an unknown group came to our palace and said the same thing." The hooded figures were not too arrogant. "Now, please get up."

"Thank you, My Lords and Ladies."

After the simple formalities were done and over with, the army of order started to introduce themselves.

First it was leading female, "You can call me Order One."

Everyone at camp was staring at her expectantly as if they were waiting for her to carry on with her introduction. However, she simply stepped back after that simple line.

 _You might as well have not told us anything,_ Hazel thought. This was because what she gave them really was nothing to go on - just a number.

After Order One, the second hooded figure stepped forward. Similar to Order One, he was also very mysterious.

He, too, gave a simple introduction. "Order Two"

The only difference between Order Two and the rest of the elites from the army of order was that his eyes could be slightly seen, even through the tinted mask. It could be made out to be slightly blue but it wasn't too clear.

And so the introductions continued up until the last person stepped was the fourth and final female of this team.

"My name is Order Eight," she started to say but just as she was about to continue, all the members in her group looked upwards, fully alert.

Noticing the sudden change in mood, the campers also looked up. Far up in the sky, they could see a meteor heading straight for them.

Everyone started panicking and screams could be heard as campers started to run around with their tails between their legs.

"Calm down," Order One shouted, "Get behind me!"

No one dared to delay and every camper stood behind the army of order. Once they were in that position, they felt safe for some reason. They felt embarrassed for reacting like they did just now. Now that they thought about it, the meteor will probably not even get past camp borders.

The meteor got closer and closer until it was just a couple of meters above the camp border. Despite this, the meteor seemed to speed up instead of slowing down. At this point, everyone could make out the meteor to be actually made up of six, human-shaped, figures.

Just like Order's Army, these people also went through the border as if it did not even exist.

BOOM!

With a loud bang they landed a couple of meters away from where Order One and the others stood.

The shockwave caused by the change in momentum was easily cancelled out by her but she remained extremely cautious. Even though it was easy for her to negate the effects of this shockwave, it was highly likely that if she wasn't there, most campers would have been seriously injured.

The newly-arrived hooded figures were gradually revealed as the dust from the landing settled down.

There were six of them compared to the eight from the army of Order.

This was the army of Chaos. They were careful enough to make sure that the shockwave wouldn't injure the campers. Other than the bit which was negated by Order One, the rest of them were all contained by them from heading in any other direction.

"Who are you?" Order One asked the leading hooded figure with sea blue eyes.

This person was Percy. Unlike Order's army, who had some members with their mask covering their eyes, none off the members from Chaos' army had their eyes hidden. The reason for this was quite simple. Percy no longer seas green eyes like he used to back in the day and the rest of the members all had normal eyes which wasn't very suspicious.

If one looked very carefully however, they might realise that Order two and Thalia had extremely similar eyes.

"You know its rude to not introduce yourself when asking some for their name?" Percy replied.

Order One didn't seem to be annoyed. In fact, she was still trying to determine if these figures harboured ill intentions though what she witnessed so far told her otherwise.

"I am Order One, leader of the Army of Order!"

"Order!?" Percy repeated with a shocked expression. According to what Chaos knew, Order was still in a deep sleep, but then again, so was Chaos.

He quickly came back to his senses.

"Well... in that case, I am Chaos One," Percy felt quite proud of himself for coming up with a name on the spot, "leader of the Army of Chaos!"

Thought it was hard to tell through Order One's mask, from the way it moved it was quite easy for Percy to figure out that she had furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Percy spoke up. "Oh and by the way, this is Order Two, that is Order Three and where are you? Oh here you are this is Order Four, Five and finally, she is Order Six" Percy said pointing at the hooded figures here and there.

This time it was Order Two that spoke up, "I thought Chaos was supposed to be in a deep sleep or something."

"That's what we thought about Order as well." Zoë quickly added.

"Now that we are all caught up," Luke said, "You are probably here for the same reason as us right? To help fight against Chronus and Tartarus?"

"Yeah," Order Two replied.

"Well then I am gonna go get some rest first," Percy yawned. "Then we can carry on discussing it later in the evening."

On that note, the Army of Chaos and Order went their separate ways and somehow quickly built their respective cabins. It must be addressed, though, that there was an extreme contrast in their quality.

To the campers, the Order cabin looked neat and orderly; it seemed as if it was designed by an architect that knew what they were doing. Contrary to that, the other cabin was in chaos, literally.

Many campers were under the illusion that the difference in their quality and appearance were because of their deity, but little did they know that the difference in quality was actually because the Army of Order two individuals who were experienced in forging and an exceptional architect.

 ** **Inside the Order Cabin.****

Order One was facing the wall and trying to pick apart faults in the design to improve it further. Order Two was standing behind her.

"Do they seem familiar to you?" He asked.

Order One did not turn around. She had her hood down and her dirty blonde hair was let loose.

Order One did not repeat his question, but just waited. He knew it wasn't a good idea to distract her from focusing on her architecture.

Twenty seconds later, Order One's head slowly turned around and her grey eyes landed on him.

This time he asked again, "What do you think, Annabeth?"

The blonde Order One was actually Annabeth, who Percy thought was long dead. He wasn't even able to revive her for the Army for Chaos. At that time all Chaos could tell him was that she was safe to calm him down, but in actual fact, Chaos had no idea where she was due to her being by Order's side.

"Somewhat," Annabeth replied to Order Two's earlier question, "especially that Chaos One guy."

Order Two had a serious look on his face.

Annabeth placed her hands on his shoulder, "Jason, what is it?"

Jason - a.k.a Oder Two now - recounted a similar experience to Annabeth. "I don't know why, but Chaos Four seem to be similar to me for some reason." Little did he know that Chaos Four was actually his sister Thalia.

Just as Jaosn expressed his concern, Order Seven shouted over from the other corner of the Cabin. "Hey guys, who is on joining Team Leo to help set up a better defensive barrier for the camp?"

Everyone seem to just ignore Leo as Order Eight came over to Jason and held his hands.

"Don't worry Jason," Order Eight/ Piper said. "You are gonna find out why she's familiar sooner or later anyway."

When Annabeth saw Jason and Piper act like a cute couple she started reminiscing about Percy. Even though she didn't express it, she was inwardly bothered by the fact that Percy wasn't at Camp.

When she tried to recruit Percy for the Army of Order, Order said it wasn't possible to recruit him along with a few others with the reason for it being something along the lines of the reason Chaos gave to Percy.

She decided, she will ask Chiron later on.

 ** **Few hours later...****

Activities in camp were continuing as usual, except the fact that every now and then people would discuss the arrival of the army of Chaos and Order. Some would gossip about them in excitement whilst others whispered with a tinge of fear in their eyes.

A horn sounded, indicating it was time for dinner. As the campers piled in to the dining pavilion it was crystal clear that there were two more tables than usual and all the old tables have been rearranged.

Usually, in front of Chiron's table, it was usually, Zeus' and Hera's table. Now, however, those two tables were pushed back as in their place were two new tables: one with the symbol of Chaos and the other with the symbol of order.

Just as everyone was almost settled in their seats, the army of Chaos and Order made a timely entrance from left and right respectively. Most of the campers' eyes lit up hoping for something interesting to happen and gossip about, but neither army was doing anything flashy. Both of them just came in had their food without throwing any sacrifice and got up to leave when everyone else was leaving.

"Don't forget, tomorrow is capture the flag!" Chiron reminded as everyone was leaving.

The campers became unusually energetic when Chiron announced that but it was understandable because of the two new factors involved - well, hoping they join in the capture the flag.

Annabeth (Order One) stayed behind to speak to Chiron as everyone else, including the army of Chaos and Order, went to the amphitheatre for the sing along.

"Chiron," she said softly. "Can I talk to you quickly?"

"Yes," he replied almost immediately out of respect. "Of course."

"I heard-" She abruptly stopped and looked toward the amphitheatre.

Suddenly stopping midway through her sentence startled Chiron and looked in the direction she was looking.

"What's wrong?" Chiron started to ask but even before he finished his sentence he saw multiple flashes that caused his eyes to widen with shock.

His reaction was justified. After all, those were teleportation flashes of gods. If someone said Chiron froze from a god's teleportation flash, everyone may laugh at that person cause that would never happen with Chiron's experience. Yet, here he was completely astonished by the staggering scene he just witnessed. There was a simple reason for him losing composure so easily: it wasn't just one or two gods that flashed in... but a whole _fourteen_ gods flashed in.

Annabeth's eyes were still as calm as always. She did not seem to be dazed by this at all.

"We'll speak later," she said. "Let's go see why they visited"

 ** **Btw, this fanfiction is now also being hosted at:****

book/10756782205155405/Percy-Jackson-%3A-Phoenix-Rising


End file.
